1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to quinolinyloxyphenylsulfonamides and stereoisomeric forms, solvates, hydrates and/or pharmaceutically acceptable salts of these quinolinyloxyphenylsulfonamide compounds as well as pharmaceutical compositions containing at least one of these compounds together with at least one pharmaceutically acceptable carrier, excipient and/or diluent. Said quinolinyloxyphenylsulfonamides are useful for prophylaxsis, treatment and/or after-treatment of hyperproliferative disorders, such as cancer, tumors and particularly cancer metastases.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
The international patent application PCT/EP2009/002798 refers to similar compounds which are inhibitors of receptor tyrosine kinases of the AXL receptor family. These compounds are suitable for the treatment or prevention of disorders associated with, accompanied by or caused by hyperfunction of a receptor of the AXL family. The compounds of PCT/EP2009/002798 are suitable for the treatment of hyperproliferative disorders, such as cancer and particularly cancer metastases.